Piece by Piece
by Reincarnations
Summary: Maya's father, Kermit, goes to see her one day when her mother, Katy, is on a date with her boyfriend, Shawn. Kermit wants Maya to come live with him to make up for leaving her when she was five. Maya only has one day to decide because Kermit is leaving the next day.


**So, I had this songfic idea when I heard this song on the radio. The story is short, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Girl Meets World' or the song 'Piece by Piece' by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

"Maya has something she wants to share with you." Corey Matthews gave the young teenager a knowing and sympathetic look. "Maya?"

The long haired blonde, who was a year older than most of the students in the room, reluctantly stood from her desk. She slowly walked to the front of the class and turned to face them. Looking down at the ground, away from the gazes of the others, she said reluctantly, "My father came to see me last night-."

"What did he say?" Riley interrupted her best friend's explanation.

Maya sighed and continued aggravatingly, finally looking at her classmates, "He wants me to live with him to make up for leaving me."

"Did he say that?" Lucas interrogated as he started to angry about the situation. When Maya nodded, he went on, "So he's making it sound like it was your fault that he left-"

"H-he didn't-I didn't...!" Not knowing to say, she ran out of the classroom to find a place to hide in the large high school.

Marly, who was always stubborn, scoffed, "From what I can tell, she is just like her father; running out on people who are closest to her."

* * *

Katy Heart got a call about her daughter leaving class in the middle of her date with her boyfriend, Shawn Hunter. The two arrived in the main hallway of the school predicamentally at the same time as Kermit, Maya's father and Katy's ex-husband. "Where's Maya?" he asked Katy as he gave Shawn a once-over, who was basically trying to hide her behind his shoulder. "She called saying to come to the school-"

Kermit was interrupted by the bell as a herd of students exited out of every door. A few seconds later music started to play. The students stopped doing what they were doing as they heard someone beginning to sing.

 _And all I remember is your back._

The three adults recognized the voice and turned to the direction of the owner. Maya was up at the top where the railing began. She looked straight at her father as she continued to sing.

 _Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past._

 _I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you._  
 _Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to._

She walked slowly down the path until she was sitting at the seat by the large window. She kept the song going.

 _But piece by piece he collected me._  
 _Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah._  
 _Piece by piece he filled the holes._  
 _That you burned in me at six years old._

Maya jumped up from her spot and moved to where she was a couple feet away from the adults. She pointed at Shawn as she sang powerfully.

 _And you know,_

 _He never walks away._  
 _He never asks for money._  
 _He takes care of me._  
 _He loves me._  
 _Piece by piece he restored my faith._  
 _That a man can be kind and a father could... stay._

 _And all of your words_ (she pointed at her father) _fall flat._

 _I made something of myself_ (Maya placed a hand on her heart) _and_ _now you wanna come back._

 _But your love-(_ She made a heart out of her hands) _it isn't free,_ (She made a motion like the heart crumbled into a ball) _it has to be earned._

 _Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless._ (She threw the 'ball' down the stairs)

 _But piece by piece he (_ Maya pointed at Shawn) _collected me_

 _Up off the ground, where you_ (She pointed at Kermit) _abandoned things, yeah_  
 _Piece by piece he_ (She points at Shawn once again) _filled the holes_  
 _That you burned in me at six years old_

 _And you know,_

Maya stood beside Shawn and gave him a hug from the side as she went on with the song. Shawn gladly held her closer to him as he glared at the man that left Maya and her mother.  
 _He never walks away_  
 _He never asks for money,_  
 _He takes care of me_  
 _'Cause he loves me_  
 _Piece by piece he restored my faith_  
 _That a man can be kind and a father could stay_

Maya reluctantly let go of her hold on Shawn to only go and hug her mother in the same manner.

 _Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_  
 _I will never leave her like you left me_  
 _And she will never have to wonder her worth_  
 _Because unlike you I'm going to put her first_

She motioned to Shawn as she finished the last of the song.

 _And you know,_  
 _He'll never walk away,_  
 _He'll never break her heart_  
 _He'll take care of things,_  
 _He'll love her_  
 _And piece by piece he'll restore my faith_  
 _That a man can be kind and a father should be great_

Maya let go of her mother to stand before Kermit. She gave him a hard look as she denied, "You are not my dad. You will never _be_ my dad after what you did. Shawn's my dad and I am going to stay here because he didn't leave me and mother. You can go ahead and leave. Just know that I want nothing to do with you because I don't forgive you."

Without another word, Kermit left like he did over ten years ago.


End file.
